


Scout has a Panic Attack

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Just as the title says, Scout has a panic attack and Sniper is a great boyfriend





	Scout has a Panic Attack

Rocking back and forth in the tight ball, knees to his chest. His lip quivering as silent sobs fell from his eyes, hiding his face from the world. Scout had been crying like this for over an hour. These episodes of silent sobs never lasted long most of the time, but this was not most times. For two hours he has been sitting in the fetal position of the corner of his room, trying to rock himself back to normal. He was supposed to go to Sniper van an hour ago, but the mental breakdown took over and hasn't let up. instead it got worse. Silent sobs becoming soft whimpers occasionally to fully crying into his knees. Scouts head sat between his knees with his arms over his as a knock on the door echoed in the mostly silent room.

“Scout you in there?” Sniper was on the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He saw Scout and shut the door behind him and walked over to him.

“Hey, you okay?” He spoke softly, trying to calm the crying boy. Sniper crouched down next to Scout, not knowing if he should wrap his arms around him. Some panic attacks he couldn’t deal with others touching him, but this time all Scout wanted was a hug.

Scout lifted his head from in between his knees, his eyes were puffy and red as he looked at Sniper. He removed himself from his fetal position to reach his arms around Sniper who gladly hugged Scout back, holding the boy tight in his arms. Scout sniffled as tears fell onto Snipers shirt. Sniper rubbed Scouts back up and down, trying to stop Scouts shaking. As the boy started to calm down his body was shaking so violently, calming to just his leg bouncing.

Sniper rubbed Scouts back, "You wanna go back to the van?" Scout rested his cheek on Snipers shoulder, letting out a soft whine that signified yes. Sniper moves his hands to Scouts waist and stands up, holding the small boy.

"Won't someone see?" Scout spoke softly with a rasp in his voice from crying.

"Well no one was in the kitchen or hallway on my way here. Shouldn't be anyone on the way back." Scout nodded and played with Snipers slicked hair. It never stayed put towards the back where it got long. Scout liked playing with it.

Sniper made his way out of Scout's room and out of the base entirely. Scout didn't weigh much, all the running kept him slim. Sniper didn't care, made it easy to carry Scout when he was sad. Scout gripped to Sniper shirt, wrapping his legs around Snipers waist. With his legs latched, Sniper didn't even need his hands to carry Scout, his legs were that strong but he kept his arms there to keep the runner calm.

The walk out of the base was quick walk down the hall through the kitchen then another hall. No one should be out considering I was past dinner and if anyone was out, they would be in the rec room in the other direction. Sniper made his way out of the base and got outside with Scout clinging to him like a koala. The warm air of the desert hit the two as Sniper took a deep breath before starting to walk to the camper. the sun was setting causing a reddish pink to spread across the sky. Scout loved to try to draw it but never could get it right. Sniper always loved to watch him and if Scout didn't like it Sniper would keep the drawing. any drawing of Scouts he kept.

As Sniper approached the camper van he opened the door and walked inside, letting Scout unravel his legs from the marksman's waist and curl up on the couch in a blanket burrito. Sniper pressed a loving kiss to Scouts temple before getting him a water bottle.

"Thanks Snipes. I know this is fucking stupid, you didn't have to do this." Scout wrapped the thin blanket around him tighter as Sniper turned to look at him.

"It isn't stupid. you can't control these things, and I don't mind helping you if you let me. I'm your boyfriend for a reason. I adore you and I would do anything for you." Sniper walked over to Scout and sat right next to him and leaning into him to give him a kiss, "Now show me your beautiful smile." Scout giggled softly, the corners of his lips curving upward. Every time Scout smiled his buck teeth would always poke out from between his lips. Sniper smiled back and kissed Scout softly. "that's the laugh I adore." Sniper grabbed Scouts waist and pulled him into his lap to kiss him some more. Just until he felt better.


End file.
